It was once a common practice to dispose of leaves by raking them into piles for burning. For environmental reasons, leaves are no longer burned but are instead piled at the streetside for pickup. The leaves are raked to the streetside; or raked onto a sheet and dragged to the streetside; or raked into piles, placed in rubbish containers, and carried to the streetside.
Loosely piled leaves are likely to be scattered by wind before they are picked up. Loose leaves also find their way into storm drains and sewers, sometimes requiring costly removal. Placing leaves in rubbish barrels prevents them from blowing but, depending on the number of trees and size of the yard, it may require a lot of barrels to hold the leaves after each raking. And, if leaves are packed into the barrels by foot, they are difficult to remove. The barrel with its compacted contents must be inverted and shaken (or thrown upside down on the ground) to dislodge the contents. My invention provides a better way to do all this.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,372,269 to Sutton et al. was cited as prior art in my earlier application, referenced above. Sutton discloses a cylindrical container with hooks around its open top with which to secure a plastic bag in place.